


Shaft of Courage

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora notices something different about the way Mulan is carrying herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaft of Courage

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot I wrote this for the [OUaT Anonymous Kink Meme Chapter Two](http://ouatkinkmeme.livejournal.com/3870.html).  
> Prompt: Mulan/Aurora; While impersonating a man in the army, Mulan would wear a fake shaft for a little added confidence. Sometimes she still wears it, and Aurora finds out (how is up to the writer).

Aurora squinted. 

There was something different about Mulan. Right now. 

As Mulan shook her hair out and walked back from the river bank, Aurora's eyes widened in realisation.

Mulan was carrying herself with a swagger. It was not as if Mulan walked like a timid creature ever, but now, her confident march had become a pronounced swagger. Almost.... manly?

Aurora had declined the bathe in the river with the warrior as she deemed it too cold, instead opting to accept a pot of heated water from Mulan. She had dabbed and wiped herself clean as possible with her handkerchief. When she had touched herself below, it had been damp already. She had twitched and let out a small moan at the sensation. Well, she had just been thinking about Mulan bathing.

Aurora squirmed slightly. Mulan rushed the rest of her short journey, mistaking it for a shiver.

"As soon as we find some people, we are getting you more clothes," muttered Mulan, throwing her cloak over the both of them.

Mulan then decided it would be better to wrap her arm around Aurora's thin frame also. Aurora sighed and snuggled into the embrace. Mulan was awfully warm for a person who had just come back from dunking herself in the freezing river!

Aurora sneaked a look at Mulan's face and noticed that quite a bit of heat was coming from the warrior's cheeks. Suddenly feeling playful, Aurora twisted her body and hugged Mulan tightly, throwing her weight into the lunge.

Mulan yelped in suprise as they went down. Aurora let out a little shriek herself, when her hand landed in the area between Mulan's thighs, where really, there should have been a space. There really should not have been anything hard down there.

"Mulan!"

"Now, just calm down, Au..."

"Mulan! What is that?!"

"Just relax now..."

Aurora ripped herself from their landing position and glared at Mulan.

"You tell me RIGHT now, are you really a woman?"

Mulan sighed and stood up.

"I suppose there is only one way to convince you."

She unbelted and then dropped her pants, revealing a shiny protrusion between her legs.

Aurora let out a small breath of relief as she noticed the leather straps around Mulan's thighs. She raised her eyes, noticing that Mulan was even more red cheeked than before, looking diagonally away.

Aurora reached out and touched the... thing. She noted that Mulan jumped, almost as if she felt it. She grasped her hand around it and tugged. Mulan stumbled towards her.

"When I was in the army... They don't let girls..." Mulan tried to come up with an explanation.

Aurora silenced it with a tentative kiss.

"To be like a man, right? To be in the army, you had to pretend," whispered Aurora, touching Mulan's face gently.

Mulan nodded.

"Wearing it made it so much easier to pretend, gave me the confidence I needed."

"Do you still pretend sometimes?" asked Aurora, leaning in for another soft kiss.

"Yes," breathed Mulan, as their lips parted once more.

"Pretend with me now," murmured Aurora, her hand still on the fake cock, directing the tip inside herself.

Mulan pushed forward gently, savouring the gasp of pleasure from the princess. Mulan pushed further, but with her whole body this time, manipulating their position against a nearby tree.

Aurora kept her eyes trained on Mulan's own as Mulan started to thrust with some more rhythm, matching her own hip movements.

After the sensations had overwhelmed them, Mulan kissed Aurora's sweaty forehead.

"I could pretend with you forever." 

 

THE END


End file.
